


[podfic] All my friends, you'll find your way (a love, a lantern in the snow)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews - Freeform, Character Study, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Romance, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Willy is twenty-one, and he’s never had sex.00:38:25 :: Written byTeamfreeawesome.





	[podfic] All my friends, you'll find your way (a love, a lantern in the snow)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all my friends, you'll find your way (a love, a lantern in the snow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506680) by [teamfreeawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreeawesome/pseuds/teamfreeawesome). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4208ahi8cathhmw/%5BHRPF%5D%20All%20my%20friends%2C%20you%27ll%20find%20a%20way%20%28a%20love%2C%20a%20lantern%20in%20the%20snow%29.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15q3UTZ-hk1Wu4vwJMQO6ufUMtBMaBRvQ)

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Luvtheheaven’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Teamfreeawesome for giving me permission to podfic this work! 

**Song credits:** [All My Friends by Dermot Kennedy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CFWv-WwrbkQ)

 

 


End file.
